Silence Must be Heard
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Sequel to You and I. It is time for some retribution, I guess. It's Zero's turn! What will happen, I wonder...? The rating will go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** For all of you who liked my previous VK story, **You and I** (which I consider a success), and because many of you wanted a sequel, I decided to write one. The original idea was to leave the things as they were, but I changed my mind. I dedicate this story to my good friend **Kai**, who has supported me through hardest times one writer faces. I hope all of you will enjoy the story, and please leave a comment afterwards!

**P.S.** The previous story followed Kaname and Zero through anime, but ended where the anime ended. Since I haven't read the manga, which goes further than the anime, the setting and events in the story will be different.

**Disclaimer: ** Only this story belongs to me, together with my OC; everything else belongs to the author.

**Pairing: ** Kaname/Zero

**Rating: T, later M**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

* * *

><p><strong>Silence Must be Heard<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

The consequences of Kaname's departure had been severe to those hearts that cherished him. Many girls and boys had been disappointed in one way or another; for most of the boys he had been some sort of a role model, since none of them possessed their own personality, choosing, as it, supposedly, required less effort, to imitate someone else rather than develop their own personalities (many of them had great potential for becoming important and unique people), and now they remained without the one they liked imitating most, the pivot of their vanity. As for the girls, their empty brains could not comprehend how they could live on without their ever popular love interest. So typical for their age. Those few who never succumbed to the trend of being in love with the pureblood, still had a chance of developing, and not being the part of mass hysteria and of the 'mainstream'.

In the dark void of Kiryu Zero's soul there was nothing unusual, however. He had to accept it as the natural sequence of events, as it had truly been. Life moved on, with him staying at the Academy (this was unplanned, but, given the fact that he owed too much to both Cross Kaien and Yagari, he had had no choice), instead of going on a killing spree. There were too many Level Es reported, but the headmaster never allowed him to leave the premises, and he, as a natural rebel, miraculously obeyed him. Even though Cross Kaien seemed to be a meek man, a bit of an airhead, he was an authority and everybody respected him. This said, it is evident to the reader that the Academy wasn't short of miracles. Vampires were there, as the firmest proof of this.

* * *

><p>Kuran Yuuki gave birth to Kaname's son, Rin (1), shortly after the couple had left the Cross Academy. He, the product of the incestuous relationship, was three years old now, with brown hair and dark eyes, as expected. He was too small to understand where he was going with his parents, had no particular opinion on the subject, and was a bit confused by everything around him.<p>

Namely, the Kuran couple had decided to visit the Academy, as you may have presumed. You can guess that Yuuki had heard the voice of her conscience coming from the darkest depths of her twisted mind, something that was telling her that it was such a shame she never paid much attention to her foster father's needs, since he had sacrificed his love life and all other forms of socializing, and who had also founded the Academy, built the entire world around her, so that she could belong to the society and never be alone, and she had done nothing in return, you would possibly be right. This time, she wanted to share the great news with the man, who seemed forever young and full of spirit, and who still waited for a word from her. She was pregnant again.

There were other two purposes of their visit; she wanted her father and her firstborn son to finally meet, other purpose being seeing Zero, whom she had greatly wronged. This all, of course, was very inconvenient for Kaname, but he abode her will and so they were less than a mile from the desired destination.

* * *

><p>Zero was waiting for them patiently, staring at the overcast sky through the window of his bedroom. He now shared the living quarters with the headmaster. Now that he had finally settled, he had to meet them again, to be reminded of the harsh betrayal from both of them, and to look at their offspring.<p>

He wondered what kind of love it could be, if you desired to devour your beloved. Did it apply to all the vampires? Who would survive in the end? He had never felt such an urge with Kaname. He had also known that their state of pure bliss had to end sooner or later, and, despite the mental preparations, their harsh separation had marred his troubled soul. He, apparently, wasn't allowed to leave it all behind, since they were now approaching, and he could clearly see them.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was acting different than usual, hanging herself around her father's neck, shedding tears of joy and remorse. It felt plain disgusting. As he averted his gaze, he could feel the dark eyes of his former lover examine him. He saw no purpose in that. Did he want to be sure Zero was alright? He doubted that, and discarded the thought.<p>

"I've missed you so much, Zero!" he heard a faint voice, which startled him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw Yuuki with clasped hands on her chest, staring at him as if he were an idol or something, as if she were praying to him, thinking of him as a God that must forgive her her sins. He courtly nodded and even managed a smile.

"It is nice to see you here again!" he said and placed his large hands on her shoulders. He saw more tears in her large eyes, and soon after, she burst into tears, resting her tired head on his chest. No one commented on this event afterwards.

He looked at his former lover, sensing the slight tension that came from the direction of Kaien, who knew about Kaname's and his past. "Kuran" he nodded.

"Kiryu" Kaname nodded in return. Nothing in their behavior could indicate that they once used to love each other fiercely and quietly at the same time, selflessly sacrificing each other for the higher goal of protecting one another, which, in contrast, became the source of their greatest misunderstandings and mother of all hatred.

* * *

><p>Several nights later, longingly, Kaname waited for Zero to come in the dark hall on the way to his room, and when he came, the pureblood grabbed him by the sleeve, pulled him closer, despite Zero's resisting, brushing his forehead and nose against Zero's, heaving a heavy sigh.<p>

Zero snorted in disdain and bitterness. "You think you're much of a player, don't you?" he murmured grumpily. "Fuck you, Kuran", he released his arm from Kaname's grip, continuing to his room. But that wasn't what Kaname had in mind. His words remained unsaid, his arms limp at his sides. His adamant will that he would never touch Zero, who was now painfully close. No room for explanations. No room for anything.

Little Rin saw him in the corridor and ran to his side. "Daddy, daddy sad." he said. Kaname looked down and smiled slightly at his son, picking him up.

"No, Rin, daddy is alright. Now, let's take you to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, this may as well work as a oneshot, but if there are enough people interested in further developments, I may continue this! :)

**(1) Rin is the title of the song performed by Lin-the end of corruption world. I love this band, I'm obsessed with its vocalist, Riku, whose career I've been following through almost all his bands. He's the former vocalist of Phantasmagoria. Check those bands out if you want; I bet you'll like their music. :) Rin is also the title of one of my favorite yaoi manga. I read somewhere that Rin also means companion. Either way, I like the name.**


	2. Rin

**AN**: Here I am, the night before my exam…that I don't really care about for some strange reason…I feel detached from the whole situation. Dunno why. Or rather, I do know why, I just can't say it out loud. Either way, here I am, and my inspiration usually awakens the night before some exam. That, and the fact that I had a huge writer's block that lasted for months. Now I can write what I had in mind, another reason for that being my emotions.

It might sound strange but I kinda appreciate my current emotional state. Whenever I feel down, whenever something bad happens, whenever I encounter some emotional instability, my inspiration makes me write everything down. So we should all be grateful to my anxiety.

One more thing, I apologize for such a late update! It's been like six months or something…But there you go, the new chapter! Please do enjoy it and leave a comment.

**Warnings:** Different POV. I hope you'll get to like Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence Must be Heard<strong>

**Chapter 2: Rin**

Rin grew up to be a nice young man, tall and with darkish skin, big, bright eyes, and long hair he liked to dye in various colors, depending on the mood. But still, he was not a rebel, as many may think. On the contrary, he was very meek, very amiable and polite, sporting some kind of a smile that made people relaxed when in his presence. He appeared to be the type who never had to worry about anything and who accepted life the way it was, never taking anything too gravely, never complaining about the hardships he might have encountered during his lifetime, nothing that would indicate he was in pain. He disliked inconveniencing others, and sometimes, but not always, he had the habit of putting other people's needs before his own. In one word, he grew to be highly tolerant of others, kind of a philanthropic man of seventeen.

But as he grew, as his view on the world and circumstances, happenings around him changed and shaped, he was also growing bitter, uncertain at times, melancholic, sometimes overly jealous and possessive. He was successful in concealing these flaws of his. As a contemplative type of person, his greatest desire was to be able to categorize everything, to try and create absolutes for which he knew could never exist. There was only one absolute in this vast universe of ours, and it was _death_, inevitable to all of us. Whether someone was a vampire or a human, it didn't matter; death came in all shapes and sizes and claimed living beings and the undead ones in one way or another.

So, Rin had this bad habit of desperately trying to categorize things and make some absolutes, some kind of a pattern applicable to many cases, and he was mostly looking for that when his self-esteem went too low; then he would ask people about their opinion on a certain thing, hoping they would reassure him. And now it was happening more frequently, and he was growing more anxious about things that he couldn't predict or prevent. Multiple scenarios were playing in his head, and his consciousness always chose the worst one, pessimistic one, and he was feeding off of that feeling of angst when imagining it, consoling himself that in reality it couldn't be so, because he had imagined it otherwise. It was lame and torturing.

He always felt detached from his family. Mostly, it was because he spent most of his time at the Academy, attending the courses, living in the dorm with other students. His mother had developed some syndrome women sometimes had after giving birth (he could not remember its name), and couldn't handle the presence of his baby sister, Haru, who had been three years his junior. Haru had died some time ago, when the bookshelf in their great library at home fell on her. What a tragic death of such a young being, he thought. This catastrophic event made him more wary of his surroundings, fine-tuned his view on the world a bit more, made him more self-aware in regards to the relationship between his parents, his attitude towards that and many, many things. It was such a heavy burden for his brain and heart.

He had always known there was something awkward in his mother's behavior and couldn't understand the reason why it had been only Kaname who brought him to the Academy every time after weekends or summer and winter breaks, or after holidays. He and Zero, the man in charge of Rin, never spoke much, but Kaname always praised him and always put Rin into his care. The two of them had grown fond of each other, and as Rin grew, befriended. By observation, as the time passed, Rin was able to make some conclusions about Kaname's and Zero's ambiguous relationship, and the feeling of jealousy, anxiety and disgust would always seize him.

Namely, the two of them, Zero and Rin, had become lovers some time ago. Zero, unable to age due to him being a vampire, was in appearance as young as Rin was. He was older and wiser, though, and that put Rin to disadvantage. There were things Rin couldn't possibly know about the world and relationships between people, for he was quite naïve and kind. They had decided to keep it all a secret, which would spare them a lot of trouble, but sometimes things weren't simple. Especially when Kaname was there. Rin desperately wanted to make it known, that he was Zero's lover. That the two of them had started something nice and fun.

It had all started out of pure intention to be fun and wonderful, for they felt cheerful around one another. But soon after, it had become too burdensome to Rin, who could not, for most part, read Zero's moods and preferences. Every conversation seemed like a dead-end one. Zero also tended to change his opinions too quickly, leave some questions open, abruptly end even some small talk, disappear and reappear in internet chat rooms, leaving things rather ambiguous as to whether their relationship was going fine or not. Serious conversations were out of the question, for Rin didn't want Zero to feel uncomfortable or under pressure. For someone who hadn't been that much elated about them getting together, Rin didn't like how things developed now. So his days were reduced to worry and fear.

It was all very fragile, and he was often thinking too much about everything, instead of just enjoying it to the fullest. Physical pain ensued, insecurity in oneself, mistrust in Zero, who was oblivious to all of this, it appeared. On the other hand, he might have been aware of it. Rin had no means of knowing that. He was agonizing over it, but refused to let it be known to Zero. He didn't want to become a burden and subject to his paranoia. So he stayed silent, maintaining the precarious peace. _Carpe diem _was the motto he wanted to adopt and apply in his life that hadn't even begun, after all. But to no avail. He was moving in circles.

And tomorrow was Kaname's time to visit. He was sleepless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I don't know how this turned out. I hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
